


Where the Sun Shines from My Mind

by tomfoolery14



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomfoolery14/pseuds/tomfoolery14
Summary: His hands cupped the joint carefully, and with a flare of magic, the end was burning faintly. The smoke that curled from it was already beginning to envelop them, acting as a barrier that kept them safe from the world.“Are you going to share?” Alec asked, leaning towards him.Withholding the joint, Magnus instead cleared the distance between them to capture Alec’s lips with his own. His mouth parted slightly, and his tongue teased the seam of Alec’s, asking permission. Alec was all too willing to surrender, welcoming the smoke from Magnus’ mouth into his own.(aka alec and magnus get high together)





	Where the Sun Shines from My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> title from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6peJhaKkTVg) song that i highly recommend you listen to as you read
> 
> (it might sound familiar 

It wasn’t a habit of Alec’s to come home to the loft and immediately search for the tin Magnus kept in his apothecary’s desk drawer. The contents of the tin were ones he didn’t make frequent use of. Popping the top open revealed the small plastic packet of thinly cut marijuana leaves and small, delicate strips of paper to roll them in.

While Magnus was the only person he’d ever smoked with, he wasn’t a stranger to it. When they were teenagers, Isabelle and Jace had discovered the pleasantly absent feeling it could provide. They were practically children, sent out to fight things that gave even creatures of demon blood nightmares, and needed some way to cope with their traumas, their fears—or else they wouldn’t be able to bear another day.

While initially Alec didn’t approve of their coping mechanism, he couldn’t blame them for needing one. His nights of solitude in the Institute library, drinking black coffee at four in the morning while he read tattered paperbacks could only do so much, and the idea of finding something that could make the world seem a little less sinister and your mind a little quieter was appealing.

Izzy once told him it felt like being tipsy; that sweet spot between sober and drunk was the only thing Alec liked about alcohol. It was a fine line to walk, but it was the most freeing feeling.

The first time he tried it for himself, Magnus offered him a drag one evening while they were taking a bath together. Alec had hesitated for only a moment before accepting.

Sensations were heightened, like the way Magnus’ back pressed to his chest felt warm and smooth, how the delicate bubbles in the tub tickled his skin and dissolved with quiet popping noises, and the smell of eucalyptus seemed to be encasing his entire body in a pleasant haze. The joy and relief of a moment like that with Magnus seemed exponentially _more_ in every good way. His guard was lowered and he didn’t mind. His words came slower and his thoughts were more abstract.

Things felt simpler and lighter. And he liked it.  

Magnus had taught him the best technique for rolling a joint, and though Alec still preferred Magnus’ practiced hand, today he wasn’t sure he could wait for him to come home.

He sat down on the couch, tapping the lid of the container with his nail when a portal suddenly burst into existence just behind him. Turning towards the sound, Alec smiled as Magnus emerged, straightening his waistcoat and running a hand through his hair. “Hi,” he greeted.

“Mmm,” Magnus hummed noncommittally, giving him a kiss that tasted faintly of peppermint. “What have you got there?” He nodded at Alec’s right hand that clutched the small box.

Alec showed it to him, the question in his eyes clear.

Taking it carefully, Magnus sat down next to Alec, putting his feet in his lap lazily. “Allow me.” His fingers worked quickly, carefully rationing out the leaves on the paper and rolling it tightly. After a swipe from the tip of his tongue along the edge, he sealed it and put it between his own lips so he could light it. His hands cupped the joint carefully, and with a flare of magic, the end was burning faintly. The smoke that curled from it was already beginning to envelop them, acting as a barrier that kept them safe from the world.

“Are you going to share?” Alec asked, leaning towards him.

Withholding the joint, Magnus instead cleared the distance between them to capture Alec’s lips with his own. His mouth parted slightly, and his tongue teased the seam of Alec’s, asking permission. Alec was all too willing to surrender, welcoming the smoke from Magnus’ mouth into his own. It tasted even better when paired with the distinct taste he’d grown so accustomed to when he kissed Magnus. The sound of contentment that resonated in his throat was almost akin to a purr, making Magnus laugh against him. “Are you going to tell me?”

“Tell you what?” Alec asked, plucking the joint from between Magnus fingers and taking it for himself, leaning forward to rest his cheek against Magnus’ chest. The sound of his steady heartbeat was calming and Alec found himself counting each beat in his head.

With a playfully long-suffering sigh, Magnus said, “What’s troubling you, Alexander.” He ran his fingers soothingly through the hair at the base of Alec’s skull, fostering the slow, syrupy headspace he was falling into. “You only like to smoke when there’s something on your mind that you want to be free from.”

“It’s been a long day,” Alec sighed in response. “I just get so tired sometimes, Magnus.” Getting high never failed to loosen his tongue. While talking to Magnus had never been anything but easy for Alec, it was impossible to stop when he was this uninhibited. “Sometimes I feel like I can hardly get out of bed to face another one.”

Putting the joint between Magnus’ lips to free up his own, Alec reached for Magnus’ hands and caressed them reverently with his thumbs. The skin was so soft and so warm, and the faint pathways of blue veins that spread beneath the bronzed skin were mesmerizing. He trailed his lips along one of them, feeling the pulse of blood through it somehow. He followed the vein all the way up until he reached the base of Magnus’ fingers, then occupied with kissing each knuckle and ring that adorned them. Once every inch of skin on the back of Magnus’ hand had been properly kissed, he turned it so that his palm was facing up. Magnus’ fingers still tasted faintly of magic—burnt sugar and a metallic tang. It made Alec’s mouth water, and he trailed his tongue lightly along the pad of each finger, sucking it into his mouth.

“You spoil me,” Magnus murmured, letting out a stream of smoke through his mouth and nose. His eyes were hooded slightly, but the glow of golden cat’s eyes was unmistakable and drew Alec in like a magnet. His pupils were mostly dilated, making his irises a delicate outline around the vast blackness.

Alec wished he had some semblance of skill with sketching so that he could draw the extraordinary sight before him. He wanted to remember it forever. Magnus was always ethereally beautiful to him, but right now, he felt like he was seeing him through new eyes. Seeing a brand new kind of beauty that had never existed before, and was therefore incomparable. “I love you more than anything.”

“I can easily say,” Magnus began, a soft smile on his face, “that there is nothing in this world that I’ve ever loved as much as you.”

Alec sighed wistfully, taking another drag on the joint. “I wish you were all there was in the world. Just you and me.” To him, Magnus was the beginning and ending of everything, but when he left the loft, went out into the world that sought to wear him down, it all became so much more complicated. “I want to have you forever.”

Magnus laughed quietly, reaching for Alec’s left hand and bringing it up to his lips and kissing his ring finger delicately. “Soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://royaltybane.tumblr.com)


End file.
